


Riku wants to dance

by Fraise777_Dodu



Series: Mpreg one-shots around idolish7 [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Rubs, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Polyamory, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraise777_Dodu/pseuds/Fraise777_Dodu
Summary: A day in the life of Riku, Iori and Tamaki. Riku is pregnant with Iori and Tamaki's child and he wants to dance.
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku, Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku/Yotsuba Tamaki, Izumi Iori/Yotsuba Tamaki, Izumi Mitsuki/Rokuya Nagi, Nanase Riku/Yotsuba Tamaki
Series: Mpreg one-shots around idolish7 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782247
Kudos: 7





	Riku wants to dance

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't write anything since a long time so sorry if it's worse than usual ^^'

“Ioriiiiii ! I want to daaaaaaance !” Riku whined.

The red-haired man was in his usual outdoor festival outfit revealing his stomach. One detail seemed off though. His belly was big and round, a protecting barrier around a growing child.

“Well… dance.” His boyfriend aswered.

“But I want to dance and sing for everybody…” Riku lowers his head.

“I told you, your poor health and your condition can harm both you and the baby.” Iori says clodly.

“Tamaki…”

“Rikkun…” Riku’s light-blue haired boyfriend scratched his head, “I can dance for you if you want !”

“You’d do that for me ?”

Riku looks at Tamaki with stars in his eyes and at this moment, the younger knew he couldn’t resist this puppy glare. He then proceeded to dance.

Riku loved Tamaki’s dance and Iori’s coolness, he loved both of them like Iori loved Riku and Tamaki and like Tamaki loved Iori and Riku. Their group started 5 years ago and even if they encountered a lot of problems, this experience made them meet each other and finally fall in love for each other.

Riku was in his last trimester and it was really hard not to be on stage. Idolish7 ceased its activities because their center couldn’t dance. Riku was really sorry about that and he wanted the concerts not to stop but Iori didn’t want the baby to have any problem.

Tamaki on one hand miss dancing on stage but on the other hand, he knew about his boyfriend’s poor health and it was more important for him.

It had been two monthes since Idolish7 ceased to be active and Riku’s boyfriends were used to him trying to convince them to resume the group’s activity.

After Tamaki’s little dance, Riku forgot why he wore these clothes and went back to his room to change himself. Once he removed his vest, he stopped before putting his casual outfit, put his hands on and under his swollen stomach and started to rub. The baby kicked making him giggle:

“Haha, calm down little one, you just have to wait one last month and you’ll can see your daddies.”

After this little talk, Riku put a t-shirt on and went out of his bedroom.

“Riku.” Iori began while approaching the pregnant man, “This t-shirt doesn’t cover your stomach.”

“Is that a problem” Tamaki answered putting a hand on his boyfriend’s belly, “I like when his tummy’s out.”

“Baby’s won’t be able to breath if I cover my whole belly.” Riku added.

“That’s not how it…” Iori blushed due to his boyfriends’ cuteness and put a hand on his mouth, “Nevermind.”

The three of them went together to the living room where Iori’s brother was cooking and Nagi and Yamato were watching TV.

“Uh ? Where’s Sogo ?” The pregnant man asked.

“He’s gardening.” Yamato turned to face his friend.

“Oh ! I have to talk to him about something ! Iori, Tama, wait here, I won’t be long !”

“I also have something to say to my brother.” Iori added.

On those words, the three lovers separated.

“Happy to be dad ?” Yamato asked to Tamaki.

“Of course !” The younger took a sit besides the older, “I just hope you won’t have the same idea as us.”

“Eh ? What do you mean by that ?” The glassed man smirked.

“Because you’d be a terrible father, do I have to remember how Sou is after he drinks with you. I’d be surprise if your children don’t drink before 20.”

"Tama !” Yamato poked his friend and continued. “I don’t want any child anyway. I’ll spoil yours instead.”

“If you do this I’ll beat you up !” Tamaki frowned while his mate laughed.

Meanwhile, Iori approached his brother.

“Hey, what are you cooking ?”

“Iori ! I’m doing crepes !” Mitsuki smiled at his younger brother.

“Oh… Could you…”

“Make a bear-shaped one ? Everything for my adorable brother !”

“Thanks. Hmm… Mitsuki.” Iori asked.

“Yeah ?”

“Could you help me with the baby ? Because you know me. I can talk to adults but babies are not really my cup of tea…”

“No problem !” The smaller answered, “In fact, Nagi and I are currently thinking about having a child too!”

“Oh, that’s great.” Iori was surprised.

“Thanks !” His brother blushed, “But I will also give a lot of love to my niece or my nephew. I hope you’re gonna give your son or daughter more love than I do !”

“I will, you can count on me.”

“Awesome !”

Riku came out of the building and saw Sogo pulling the weeds up before he noticed him too.

“Oh ! Hello Riku ! Put a coat on, you’ll catch a cold.”

“Of course.” The white-haired man smiled.

“Do you have some tips because I don’t really know how to do with children.” Riku tried to sit with his hands around his stomach.

“Uh ? Why are you asking me ? I’m the only one without siblings. Well Yamato don’t have neither but he kinda treats you like little brothers.”

“Oh. I was asking because you are kinda like a mommy…” Riku scratched the back of his neck.

“Ah, I see ! I don’t know how to deal with kids. But Tamaki does !”

“He is ?”

“Yes ! When I had to record a video for MEZZO with him, each time there was a child, he befriended him. He really understands children and they love him. With Tamaki’s pedagogy, Iori’s calm and your kindness, I’m sure that you’ll be an amazing family !”

“Th-Thanks a lot Sogo !”

“You’re welcome.”

Riku continued talking to Sogo and then came back inside surprised to see Mitsuki jump on his tummy.

“Sorry but I have to hug my nephew each day so he’ll be a happy boy.” The small man giggles while putting his arms around his brother-in-law’s bump.

“I told you it’ll be a girl.” Iori said, behind his brother.

“What ? You’re a girl ?” Mitsuki told the belly, “No, impossible you’re definitely a boy !”

“Agh !” Riku jumped feeling a kick.

“Did you see that Iori, they kick !” Tamaki pointed out before kissing his black-haired boyfriend.

“You see ! He agrees when I said it’s a boy!” Mitsuki stared at his brother.

“Hey not fair I want the kiss too !” Riku whined before jumping on his boyfriends making a group hug where they kiss each other.

The evening they went together to Riku’s bedroom because Iori’s bed was hard and overhead and Tamaki’s room was messy. Plus, Riku’s room was warm and red, it really felt like a cocoon so everyone liked it.

Riku sat on his bed, revealing the remaining of his tummy by pulling his undersized t-shirt up and let his lovers touch the bump.

“She seems to be healthy.” Iori began feeling the baby moving underneath Riku’s skin.

“She? I thought Mitsuki said…”

“Don’t trust him. I’m sure it’ll be a girl.”

“Oh… But I’m sure it’s a boy…” Riku looked down, “What do you think Tamaki ?”

“Eh? I dunno. I just want them to stay far from Yamato… He’ll be a bad exemple… And Nagi, I don’t want to have to buy the integral of Magical Cocona… And Sou… Mostly Sou.” Tamaki answered.

“Why Sogo ?” His two boyfriends asked together.

“I don’t want them to see what I’ve seen.” The younger freaked, remembering his mate threatening him with a peeler.

Then, the three lovers rubbed quietly the big belly.

“Iori… Tamaki… I want to dance…” Riku broke the silence.

“Riku…” Tamaki whispered.

“I can’t wait our child see us on stage…” The older continued, “I am fat, am I not ?”

“You’re pregnant.” His black-haired boyfriend answered.

“You dummy.” The other lover finished before the two daddies kissed the pregnant one on each cheek which made Riku blush.

All of the sudden, the baby kicked.

“I think they want a kiss too.” Tamaki smiled before kissing the belly.

Iori does the same without any word and Riku smiled rubbing his big tummy which make the baby give small kicks on the stomach walls.

“It tickles !” The pregnant man giggled.

The three lovers ended up sleeping together, Iori and Tamaki resting on Riku’s stomach which continued to receive kicks even though Riku slept.

Iori dreamt about his future family, his daughter and his husbands, all living in a house in the middle of nowhere, in peace of quiet.

When he woke up during the night, he saw his two boyfriends sleeping, Riku’s belly button pointing the ceiling and he could not resist to blush due to his lovers’ cuteness. He put a blanket on his boyfriends and him to prevent them from getting cold and gave a kiss on Tamaki and Riku’s cheeks.

Tamaki dreamt about sharing a king pudding with his future child laughing together and this dream was so good and tasty that he didn’t wake up.

Finally Riku dreamt about coming back on stage, singing with his son MONSTER GENERATiON.

He wanted that for a long time but he would have to wait. But fortunenately, his dream, one day, would become true.


End file.
